The Kids Are Alright
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Ever since the accident, everyone went their separate ways. What did they do during those 15 years of sorrow? Read and thy will be done.
1. Chapter 1

**The trilogy! WOOOOOOO! It is the trilogy in my Gumball's Big Move series. Every chapter is each kids point of view! Enjoy! This one is Gumdrop's point of view. Oh! Its also 15 years later.**

I walked out of the bar, drunk out of my skull.

I walked past my old house, which was in ruins after mom and-

'NO!' I thought to myself.

I am a 27 year old blue cat like my father, Gumball.

'Two more months' I thought. 28 was my next birthday. The 28 of October.(tricked you there, didn't I? Me point out the obvious? Never!)

Amy left my body a while ago, ever since I started drinking. She didn't like it.

I went inside it, to see the remnants.

"Why? Why did that have to happen?" I said.

I walked upstairs to my old bedroom and walked in.

"It's all here." I whispered as I looked through my old stuff.

"I remember when-"

'NO! DON'T BRING THAT UP!' said a voice in my head.

'Amy?'

'Who else, knucklehead.'

'I thought you left.' I said to her.

'I did. I left for here.'

"Too many painful memories." I said quietly.

I walked out of the old place and continued down the street.

"I could see uncle Darwin." I whispered to my self.

I didn't though.

I walked towards the graveyard where my parents were buried.

I stopped at my mother's first, Carrie.

I paid my respects and went to my father's grave next to her.

"You too, huh?" said a familiar voice.

"All of us at some point." I said to my older sister, Skylar or Skye for short.

"Well, good to see you sober for once." She teased me.

"I guess. I just can't believe it. Two minutes after they talked to us, they're on fucking trees." I said as I started to cry.

"Come to my house. That will cheer you up." She said with a smile.

"Nah. I am going some where. Wherever the wind takes me." I said as a joke.

"Come on! This isn't a movie, ya'know! Besides everyone else is there."

I looked at her puzzled.

"Our siblings: Marissa, Cobalt, CJ, and Scrapper with their families. Why don't you come over? PLEASE!" she pleaded.

"Fine but I will walk over." I said.

"OK! See you there!" she said happily.

I sighed. I started my trek towards her house.

I stopped at Nathan's Dairy Shop(yes that is a local place in Mannassas and we share names. How bout that?) and got a milkshake.

"Gumdrop?"

"Carson?"

"Whoa man! Look at you! Your all grown up! And sober!" he said patting my back.

I groaned and left.

'Must they remind me?' I thought.

'Of course, gummy-puss. It is a good thing.' Said Amy.

'I guess.' I thought.

I walked towards Skye's house and opened the door, sucking up the last of my milkshake.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Hey Gumdrop! Sober, are ya?" said my younger brother, Scrapper.

"Please, you wouldn't know what sober was if it hit you upside the head." I shotback at him. He was quiet then.

'At least put some effort gummy-puss.' Said Amy.

'I am' I said to her.

I threw away my milkshake cup.

I walked in to see everyone smiling.

"What?" I said.

"Come on! Lets have a family photo!" said Cobalt.

"IT CANT BE A FAMILY PHOTO I F MOM AND DAD ARENT HERE!" I shouted while I ran to Skye's guest bedroom crying.

"We're doing it for them, Gumdrop." Said my younger and second youngest sibling, CJ.

"Really?" I said as she came over and sat down.

"Yeah, it is our gift to them. We are putting in between their graves." She explained.

"Alright I will do it." I said as we walked down the stairs.

We took the picture and we all went to Mom and Dad's graves.

We put the picture in between them

The caption of the picture on the frame was:

'The Kids Are Alright'

How about that? Poor Gumdrop! Well I hope you guys and gals(yes I did) enjoyed it! Thoughts? Put it in a review! Try and guess who I am doing next.

Kudos to all of these people!:

The murdersceneguy: Skye

Michaelryder37: Marissa

Koikounded-punk: Scrapper

Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy

Me: Cobalt and CJ

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, IM BACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, again one for I was out of town, and two, for the ending of All Grown Up. So uhhh I guess I will see you at the bottom. This chapter is Skye's point of view.**

"Okay. Great! See ya at 8!" I said as I finished talking with my little sister, CJ.

'If only Gumdrop had a phone.' I thought as I peered out the window.

All of my siblings and their families are coming over to my house for a little get together.

I was worried, ever since the accident, Gumdrop was not the same.

'In fact.' I thought. 'None of us were.'

Marissa went super depressed and was darn close to suicide. If she wasn't part ghost, she would've died.

Cobalt just went in hiding in the Basement. It took his girlfriend, Ally to get him out.

CJ became a body builder to burn her anger and despair off. She was very strong, stronger than everybody. She also studied spells from mom's collection. 'If Dad were alive, she would beat him.'

Scrapper followed me, which I thought was sweet. When he turned 16, he left. God knows why. 'Maybe he got dangerous for once. Poor little guy.' I thought.

Gumdrop started drinking when he turned 17. He was depressed a lot and peer pressure kicked in.

Me? Well not much. I bought my own house. I married John. We have a kid, Mackenzie.

That is pretty much it.

I looked at my watch.

**7:15**

'I could visit mom and dad.'

I drove to the grave yard and looked around for them. When I did, I saw a blue cat standing there.

"You too, huh?" I asked my brother, Gumdrop.

"All of us at some point." He replied.

"Good to see you sober!" I said trying to brighten the mood.

"I guess. I just can't believe it. Two minutes after they spoke to us and they're on fucking trees." He said, starting to cry.

"Come to my house! That should cheer you up!" I suggested with a smile.

"Nah. I'm going somewhere. Wherever the wind takes me." He said jokingly.

"Come on, this isn't a movie! Every one else is over." I said.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Our siblings: Cobalt, CJ, Marissa, and Scrapper with their families. Why don't you come over? PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"Fin, but I will walk over there." He said sternly.

"OK! See you there!" I said happily.

I teleported back to my car and drove home.

'I should get a cake or some shit like that.' I thought.

So I stopped and got one and continued home.

I walked in to see everyone but Gumdrop there.

'Figures.'

I put the cake on the counter to thaw out and talked with my sisters.

After twenty minutes passed, Gumdrop came in.

"Hey guys." He said quietly.

"Hey Gumdrop! Sober, are ya?" he asked him.

"Please, wouldn't know what sober was if it hit you upside the head." He shotback.

Scrapper was quiet then.

"Poor Scrapper. What Is Gumdrops deal?' I thought as he threw away his milkshake cup.

He entered the room to us smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Lets have a family picture!" said Cobalt.

"IT CANT BE A FAMILY PICTURE IF MOM AND DAD AREN'T HEAR!" He screamed at us.

He ran upstairs in tears. CJ floated up the stairs after him.

After a couple of minutes passed, the duo came down, looking happy.

We took the picture and we went to mom and dad's graves.

We put the picture in between them.

We had it in a frame.

The caption on the picture frame says:

The Kids Are Alright

Whoa! So how did you guys like chapter 2? Let me know in a review! Guess who Is next chapter.

Kudos to all of these people!:

The murdersceneguy: Skye

Michaelryder37: Marissa

Koikounded-punk: Scrapper

Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy

Me: Cobalt and CJ

Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, right? I believe so. Well this chapter is Cobalts P.O.V. 'DUN dun DUUUUUUNNNNNN!'

I finally walked out of the Basement, getting a hug from Ally, my girlfriend and a sympathetic look from my siblings.

Well that was ten years ago, now things changed.

Me and Ally got married.

Before I go further, your all wondering, 'Who Is this Ally person?'

Well, Ally is a white cat/eagle that is a year older than me. Her claws are extremely dangerous, being illegal in so many places its impossible to count. She is aggressive and tense. Her temper gets the better of her. She has foldable wings that blend in with her fur. Nevertheless, she is still my one love.

We tried having a kid, but she retracts her claws during it so that is a problem.

Well today, I was doing the norm, training in my own man cave with a bunch of stuff from dad. Ally was working. We both had a job, but I was on vacation.

I started having flash backs whilst on the bunching bag.

Every one with mom and dad in them, making me frustrated everytime I saw one.

Eventually I broke another punching bag.

I sighed.

I went upstairs to see Ally talking to somebody.

"Really? Sounds like fun! See ya at 8!" she said before hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We are going to your sisters house tonight at 8." She said.

"Did she say anything about my brother?" I said referring to Gumdrop.

Everyone was worried about him. He has a drinking problem and nobody hears from him.

'He probably does it to cleanse his mind.' I thought as I climbed into the shower.

I looked in the mirror when I got out.

'Watch out CJ. I'm getting there.' I thought.

For the past couple of hours, I went for a jog, Ally was working still.

When I got home I took another shower.

When I got out, we drove to my sister's.

We walked inside to see everyone but Skye and Gumdrop.

'Figures about Gumdrop, but Skye?' I thought.

After five minutes, Skye came in and put a cake on the counter.

She said we had a special visitor.

We waited. I finally beat CJ at arm wrestling, amazing everyone, except my wife. She knew my strength.

After ten more minutes of waiting, someone walked in.

"Hey guys." He said quietly.

We turned and saw Gumdrop standing there.

"Hey Gumdrop! Sober are ya?" said Scrapper.

I wanted to slap him for the remark.

"Please. You wouldn't know what sober was if it hit you upside the head." He shotback at him.

He went to throw out his milk shake cup and he came back to see us smiling.

"What?" he said, puzzled.

"Lets have a family picture!" I said.

"IT CAN'T BE A FAMILY PICTURE IF MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE!" He screamed. He ran upstairs in tears.

CJ floated up there after him in an effort to try and comfort him.

After about five minutes, the duo came down stairs looking happy.

We got in position and took the picture

We piled into our cars and drove to Mom and Dad.

We had the picture in a frame.

We got there and put the picture in between them.

The frame had a caption.

The caption read:

The Kids Are Alright.

Sorry Delhision and Boony832. I guess it is like pulp fiction. Well uhhh I guess I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Thoughts? Review! Guess who I am doing next. Till next time. Oh, should I do chapter 4 today, too? Let me know in the reviews!

Kudos to all of these people!:

The murdersceneguy: Skye

Michaelryder37: Marissa

Koikounded-punk: Scrapper

Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy

Me: Cobalt and CJ

Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys! Zis iz chapter4 und ze Dehlizion zuold be very happy for zis chapter haz heez OC, Rory.(GERMAN FOR THE WIN! WOOOOOOOOO)Basically, Rory is in this chapter. WUNDERBAR! Well uhhh I guess that is it. Oh! This chapter is…..iS….IS…..IIIISSSS…

I was super depressed ever since mom and dad died.

I was very close to suicide.

'Damn ghost powers.' I thought.

I had the rope around my neck and kicked the chair, but I fell through the chair.

'I am a dumbass' that is what I think whenever I remember that day.

Well, I got better. I was a bounty hunter for a while, until Rory made me stop.

He is dear at heart, but that did not stop me from being an assassin.

I got paid for the hits, so I guess I was a hitman.

I did it for the sport and some money.

'Cant live off the fortune forever.' I thought as I floated down the stairs.

"Morning honey!" that was Rory. (A/N HOLY SHIT! Surprise bitches! HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah I did have her get married.)

I flew over to him and he gave me a hug.

I pondered at what was going to happen to day.

'I could do a hit.' I thought but I didn't.

Just then the phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hey Marissa!" said a familiar voice.

"Skye? What do you want?" I asked kind of annoyed. Me and Skye; we were not the best sisters in the world, but I still got to love her. She is family.

"Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to come over to my house for a little get together? Everyone else is…" she said.

I sighed. Me and Scrapper are worse than me and Skye. We always despised eachother. But as I said about Skye, I still got to love him.

"Who else?" I asked, hoping it would be me and her.

"All of our siblings. Cobalt and CJ are already coming over." She said happily.

'Atleast Scrapper is not there.' But, I had to open my big mouth.

"What about Scrapper?" I said.

"He is too. Now don't be picking fights with him." She warned.

'Yeah yeah.' I thought.

"See ya at 8" she said before I could answer.

I sighed. I went to tell Rory. He said he had plans but could make it.

'Great. I wonder what happened to Gumdrop?' I pondered as I got washed up.

Nobody knew, of course. He doesn't have a cell phone either. It is like he _doesn't _want to talk to us. I knew the accident had been hard on him, but Jesus. Could you be more isolated? The only place people see him is at bars.

'Figures.' I thought. He was exactly like dad. Selfless, carefree. Not a worry in the world. But then, it happened and he was more depressed than Sammy Davis is queer. He was 17 when he started to drink the poison, underage I know. But he was depressed and it was all Carson's fault, anyways.

'Fucking peer pressure.' I thought.

I looked at the nearest clock.

7:30

I sighed and drove to Skye's house.

I pulled in at 7:55. We lived fairly close, which I despised.

I walked in to see Cobalt and Ally. CJ alone as usual. She was a tough cookie, I will give her credit. Ever since the accident, she was pumping iron. Men were scared of her size and strength, not wanting to mess with her. She looked exactly like mom, but more buff and she did not like having one eye covered. She liked to use two eyes. Scrapper walked in right behind me and I turned around, ready to pound him to China.

"Watch it!" warned Skye as she put a cake on the counter.

Cobalt's girlfriend was ready to pound me to Africa. She literally had no fears. She could beat up anybody. Even CJ was scared of her. That is how dangerous she was.

Skye said we have special visitor.

'What the fuck does that tell me? For all I know, it could be Freddie Mercury.' I thought.

We waited. Ten minutes passed nothing happened. Cobalt finally beat CJ at arm wrestling.

All of a sudden, we heard a voice.

"Hey guys." Said our long lost brother, Gumdrop.

We were all so happy until:

"Hey Gumdrop! Sober are ya?" said Scrapper.

I wanted to slap him in the face.

"Please. You wouldn't know sober if it hit you up side the head." He shotback.

Scrapper was quiet then.

He went to throw away his milk shake. He came back to us smiling.

"What?" he said, puzzled.

"Let's have a family picture." Said Cobalt happily.

His face went sour.

"IT CANT BE A FAMILY PICTURE IF MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE!" he screamed.

He ran upstairs in tears. CJ went up after him to try and comfort him.

After a couple moments passed, the two came down stairs looking happy.

We got into position and took the stupid picture. We put it in a frame.

Then, car by car, we all went to mom and dad's grave.

We put it in the middle of them.

There was a caption on the frame.

Oh? You wanted to know? Fine, it said:

The Kids Are Alright.

Whoa guys! How about that shit right there? Yeah some of you guys are still in shock I bet. But I planned it all. Try and guess who is next, blah bla blah. Thoughts? Review! See y'all next time!

Kudos to all of these people!:

The murdersceneguy: Skye

Michaelryder37: Marissa

Koikounded-punk: Scrapper

Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy

Me: Cobalt and CJ

Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, it is chapter 5! Two more-. Oops. You guys weren't supposed to know. Eh, who cares? Well before anything else, sorry if this part and the bottom part aren't in bold. I'm trying in fix it. This chapter is Scrapper's P.O.V. See you guys at the bottom!

My story after mom and dad died was… different.

I lived with Skye for a while, until I turned 16.

I just needed to get away, you know?

I was thinking about high school, but I didn't. I knew I would get bullied and be depressed and all that shit.

Instead I went to therapy. It helped, but not a lot.

They had special pills that would make me forget, but they didn't work.

'$100 dollars down the drain…' I thought

I went to therapy for a couple of years, but I then found strength for college. It was fun and all, but something was missing.

'A girlfriend is what I need.' I thought. I chuckled to my self.

I was enjoying Elmore Park. It was a relatively nice day. There was a breeze. Sun was shining. But something was…off.

I shrugged and walked into a restaurant and ordered food.

I wolfed down the pancakes and other breakfast items.

I payed and left.

I felt my phone vibrate in my ass pocket. "Hello?"

"Scrapper? Its me, Skye!" she said.

I sighed. I knew what was coming.

"Want to come over to my house for a little family get together?" she offered.

It struck me as odd, for she doesn't usually offer anything at _her _house.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully. "What time?"

"8. Don't be late…" she said.

I looked at the time.

7:30

'Why does she call at the last minute for everything?' I pondered as I ran to her house.

I panted as I climbed her front stairs. I fixed my self up, took a breather. I finished the breather and walked in. But I walked into Marissa on my way in. She looked like she was going to pound me to China…

"Watch it!" said Skye as she put a cake on the counter.

Skye said we had a special visitor.

'Great…thanks for telling us.' I thought.

Ten minutes passed. Cobalt finally beat CJ at arm wrestling, shocking everybody.

After that we watched 'The Big Bang Theory' for ten more minutes.

When it went to commercial, we all heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys." Said Gumdrop.

We looked at him with happy faces.

"Hey Gumdrop! Sober are ya?" I aid to him happily, but everyone else thought it was a mean remark.

"Please. You wouldn't know sober if it you upside the face!" he said to me.

I was quiet, seeing as I hurt his feelings.

He threw away his milk shake and came back to us smiling.

"What?" he said.

'Lets have a family picture!" said Cobalt.

Gumdrops face had gone sour.

"IT CAN'T BE A FAMILY PHOTO IF MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE!" he screamed as he ran upstairs in tears.

CJ floated up there to talk to him and comfort him.

After a while, they came back down with smiles.

We took the picture and put it in a frame.

We took it out to mom and dad's graves and placed it in between them.

There was a caption on the frame and it read:

The Kids Are Alright

WHOOOO! TWO MORE…. Wait. It happened again. I guess I should tell y'all. Well I got two more chapter's left. I am not going to explain, just be patient. Sorry or whatever, I'm tired and shit. Well I wonder who the fuck is next? Sorry for last chapter. After it said they waited 10 minutes and Cobalt beat CJ at arm wrestling, I had a picture, but it got cut out…. Again, if this isn't in bold, sorry, I'm working on it. Thoughts? Eh, you guys get it. See ya round.

Kudos to all of these people!:

The murdersceneguy: Skye

Michaelryder37: Marissa

Koikounded-punk: Scrapper

Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy

Me: Cobalt and CJ

Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah! Is it chapter 6 already? I guess it is. One more chapter left, so yes we are nearing the end. You all are probably wondering 'Why does it say Gumball and Carrie in the summary thing?' Well it is about their kids… Anyways this chapter is CJ's chapter. See you at the bottom!**

I walked into my house after a 10 mile jog.

'I need more weights…' I thought.

Ever since the incident with mom and dad, I have been lifting weights and shit like that.

I went upstairs to take a shower. 'I look too much like mom.' I thought as I looked in the mirror. I brushed my hair back so both my eyes could show. 'Why did mom like that?' I pondered. I shrugged. After I showered, I went downstairs, ate lunch and crap like that.

My basement was rigged with every bodybuilder's dream: Weights every were,stair climbers, ellipticals, all that shit.

'Cardio day.' I thought as I climbed onto the elliptical.

After a couple hours, I got off and took another shower.

I got out and looked at the time.

**6:45**

I sighed and went downstairs and bit into an orange.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CJ? Hey! Its me, Skye!" she said.

"What is it?' I said, rather annoyed. I was going to go out for another run, but not now.

"Well, I'm having a little get together at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by?" she asked.

I sighed and weighed my options.

I could run there, but I would be sweaty.

It is an hour long car drive, and I would be sitting.

"Fine." I said. "What time?"

"8. Don't be late. Oh! And don't look like Mom again… that was a cruel joke." She said kind of sad.

I hung up and laughed.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Where is CJ at?" asked Scrapper.

"I don't know. Maybe she is in traffic." Suggested Marissa.

I walked in looking like mom.

"MOM?!" said Everyone.

The best thing is, we sound the same too(Like Robin and Speedy off of Teen Titans [Not go, the original]).

"Yes kids, its me." I said trying not to blow my cover.

They ran up and gave me a hug.

At this point I broke out of the hug and started laughing on the floor.

"YOU REALLY BELIEVED!" I said, in tears I was laughing so hard.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I got in my car and drove their. I hated the commute to her house. Bunch of dumbasses on the road.

I guess you could say I had roadrage.

After a terrible car ride, I finally made it.

I walked in and saw just Cobalt and Skye their(with their respected families, of course.)

"No, its not mom." I said before any body jumped to conclusions.

We waited for a while. By eight thirty, every one was here. Except, Gumdrop.

Skye said we had a special visitor.

I rolled my eyes. 'She probably thinks Gumdrop _is _coming over but he more than likely wont.' I thought.

After ten minutes, nothing happened. Cobalt did finally beat me at arm wrestling. I was shameful. But, he was happy and amazed everyone.

Ten more minutes happened and nothing yet.

'What a complete waste of-' my thoughts were cut short by someone walking in.

"Hey guys." Said our long lost brother, Gumdrop.

We were surprised at his appearance. We did not expect him to be here.

'Hey Gumdrop! Sober are ya?" said Scrapper.

I wanted to slap him upside the head.

"Please. You wouldn't know sober if ti hit you upside the head!" Gumdrop shotback.

Scrapper was silent then.

Gumdrop went and threw away his milk shake and came back to us smiling.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Lets have a family picture!" said Cobalt.

His expression went sour.

"IT CANT BE A FAMILY PICTURE, IF MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE!" He screamed. He ran upstairs in tears.

I went up after him.

He was sobbing on Skye's guest bed.

"We are doing it _for _mom and dad. So they know that we all did good." I said to him

'Really?" he said.

"Think of it as…as our final present to them. We're putting in between them." I explained to him.

After a couple of minutes, Gumdrop calmed down and we went downstairs.

We all got into our places and took the picture. We put it in a frame, then we all, one by one, went to mom and dad.

We placed it in between them.

The frame had a caption, it read:

The Kids Are Alright.

**That is everybody, but still one more chapter? What am is stirring up in my crock pot of amazing ideas? Wait for tomorrow and you will see what…**

**Thoughts? Review! Till next time guys and gals!**

**Kudos to all of these people!:**

**The murdersceneguy: Skye**

**Michaelryder37: Marissa**

**Koikopunk-unded: Scrapper**

**Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy**

**Me: Cobalt and CJ**

**Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! WOO! Well I'm going to let you guys vote. This is the last chapter for this series. But you can vote for it to stay or add another story to it. That is up to you guys. But for now lets return to the story. This whole chapter is no ones P.O.V.**

They waited at their graves, as if they were waiting for something to happen

One by one, they left, but CJ stayed.

She started to cry. She then remembered something. When she wasn't working out, she was studying spells from her mother's spell books.

Gumdrop was walking away, Cobalt and Ally were getting into their car, but the three heard some weird words being said aloud.

_Durch die Macht der _

_Götter von der Erde, Geist_

_und Himmel. Ich rufe dich, den hat uns sehr gut gefallen, aber verloren_

_gegangen sind. Ich fordere Dich zu heben die vergessen, deine Mutter. Dein_

_Vater. Für wir können es schon gar nicht mehr ... denn wir brauchen sie._

_(German for: By the power of the gods from earth, spirit, and sky. I call upon thee to raise those loved, but were lost. I call upon thee to raise the ones forgotten, thine mother. Thine father. For we cant go on...for we need them.)_

After the three heard those words, they saw a strange green light.

They walked over to CJ. She had a look of happiness on her face. They looked to the earth, and saw two holes. Gumdrop and Cobalt knew what she did, but Ally was scared at what was happening.

They heard a loud bang.

The four of them were joined by two more people. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness again. They saw two people that they thought they would never see again. Two people that looked unscathed. As if they were on vacation for 15 long years and came back to say, Hello.

Before their very eyes, they saw their parents. Healthy, unmarked, looking just like they did when they last spoke.

CJ, Cobalt, and Gumdrop ran to them and hugged them.

Gumball and Carrie stood there, bewilderd at what was going on. After a couple minutes, the pain from the accident reached the two, as they screamed in pain.

Gumdrop called Skye, Scrapper, and Marissa and told them to go to the hospital as Cobalt and CJ took their parents to the hospital for the pains they had.

The other three were startled.

'Why the hospital?' thought Marissa.

'The hospital?' thought Scrapper.

'I swear, if somebody else died…' thought Skye.

CJ, Cobalt, Ally, and Gumdrop were waiting when their other siblings came in.

"What happened?" asked Marissa.

"Why are we at the hospital?" asked Scrapper.

"And why at 2 in the morning?" said Skye.

"You will see in about five minutes." Said Gumdrop with a smirk.

They waited about five minutes. Scrapper was impatient.

"Screw this! I'm going home!" Scrapper said. He was interrupted by two voices he hadn't heard in a long time, 15 years to be exact.

He turned around to see his parents being squished by his other siblings. He joined them. He and his siblings were crying their eyes. Sad tears? Oh no! these were tears of joy, they were happy to see their parents.

When they broke out, Carrie spoke out first.

"What happened?" she said.

"Well… You see, 15 years ago, grandpa left grandma, and you two were going to see her. But when you reached the foot of the driveway, you both got hit and died. But CJ studied your spells, mom, and she brought both of you back to life in perfect health." Said Cobalt.

Carrie and Gumball looked mortified at what they heard.

They looked at each of their kids.

"Come, kids. Lets go home." Said Gumball.

"Uh dad? Your house is in ruins ever since you two died. We moved on. We all have our own lives!" said Skye.

Gumball and Carrie looked concerned. They thought about things, then they said: "Don't worry! We'll rebuild. Marissa can even put in the windows." Gumball said with a smile.

"I still remember that dad. I will be more than happy to help." Marissa said with a smile.

They left and went to their childhood home. They started on it at 3 in the morning and finished a couple of days later. They looked at it with pride.

"Dad? It happened again." Said Marissa.

*Sigh. "FUCKING MTOHER OF FUCKING PEARL! THAT HURT MORE THAN A FUCKING GUNSHOT!" he screamed as he removed _two _staples from his finger.

Carrie shot him a dirty look.

"What? They're old enough!" Gumball said.

Carrie sighed and dragged him inside by the collar.

They all laughed. They went home to their separate houses.

**-Gumballs P.O.V.-**

"They did know we knew what they did?" he said.

When we turned into ghosts after we died, we watched over them.

"Their picture was right. The kids are alright." Carrie said as they went to sleep.

**Alright y'all, voting time! Continue into a new story or leave it? Anyways, how was it? Let me know in a review. I will be making more stories. I have some ideas. I hoped you guys liked it! ~Harry S. Truman**

**Kudos to all of these people!:**

**The murdersceneguy: Skye**

**Michaelryder37: Marissa**

**Koikopunk-unded: Scrapper**

**Midnight-wolfi3/cartoondude95: Gumdrop and Amy**

**Me: Cobalt and CJ**

**Some body, who's name I don't know but created: Mackenzie**


End file.
